Opposites
by KyokoRenea
Summary: New type of kishins, new enemies, new problems. OC centric, second gen story.


**Kyoko:** Well here is a different twist from my usual writing. Not only I'm I writing a One Piece second gen story now I'm writing a Soul Eater second gen story? What am I thinking? Idk myself but this has been bugging me for awhile so I finally decided to do something about it.

* * *

><p>The darkness of night filled the city. There was a eerie silence in the air, and it made the quiet city seem uneasy. The few people brave enough to venture out at night in this city were fools are very confident that nothing would happen to them.<p>

On top of a building over looking the scene two figures stood and watched as the monster stocked its pray. One of the figures were standing while the other figure was in a crouching position.

"So that's the target huh?" The figure standing said while watching the monster. The crouching figure glance up at the other figure. "Yes," The other figure said in a soft voice. Then the two figures disappeared from the roof top.

An intimidating figure lurked in the shadows stocking its pray: an unexpected woman. The woman walked the well lit streets staying in the light so nothing could sneak up on her, but she was wrong oh so wrong. As the woman walked across the street the figure that was lurking in the shadows attacked her. The women who once was alive, now laid on the ground in her own blood. Floating above her body was a small light blue orb, her soul. The figure that attacked her grabbed the soul and shallowed it.

_**SLURP!**_

The monster turned towards the sound. The two figures from the roof where now on the ground and only about twenty feet away from the monster. In the dim light you can see the two figures a lot better. One of the figures was male and he was standing up straight with his arms crossed over his chest. He had short messy jet black hair and deep blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a maroon t-shirt with a image of a image of a laughing sun on the front of the shirt, slightly baggy blue jeans and black and blue tenner shoes. Over his maroon shirt was a light weight blue jean jacket.

The other figure was female and looked like a complete opposite of the male. She was in a crouching position looking down at the monster. The female had long straw colored blond hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail and was held up with a red ribbon. Her eyes matched her ribbon in her hair, blood red. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue t-shirt with the grinning moon on the front, over her shirt was a black jacket. Blue jean pants and red tenner shoes finished up her outfit. The monster let its tongue fall out of its mouth at the thought of having two more souls to eat.

"Hey kishin! You do know its against the law to kill humans and eat their souls right?" The male said looking down at the monster. The monster just grinned at the two figures.

"Hey Blaze, this guy is turning his body into a weapon." The female said as she stood up from her crouching position and grinned, showing off her pointed teeth.

"Yeah, I notice that, Maya. It doesn't matter if your a living weapon or not. It comes all down to your soul. And this guy is walking the path of the kishin. If we don't stop him now then he could very well become what we don't want." Blaze explained.

Maya's body started to glow a light blue and went to Blaze's waiting hand. When the light finally died, Maya was replaced by a scythe. The scythe was long. The blade of the scythe was black with a blue flame patter going down the length of the blade. On the handle by the blade there was a yellow crescent moon. When the moonlight hit the black blade a reflection of Maya appeared in the blade.

"Ok kishin, your soul belongs to us now." Blaze said as he jumped out of the way as the kishin lunged at him. Blaze easily landed on his feet and turned around to face the kishin again. This time Blaze launched his attack on the kishin. He ran towards the kishin at full speed. When he was in striking range he swung his scythe at the kishin. The kishin dodge the attack and went on to swiping at Blaze. Blaze used his scythe as a blocking tool twisting and twirling it around in an attempt to confuse the kishin with his movement, all the while looking.

When the kishin let up on his attack, Blaze took the opportunity to put some distance between the two of them.

"Ok Maya, a little help, how are we going to beat this guy?" Blaze asked looking at the scythe. The reflection of Maya came into view of the blade.

"What I notice while you were blocking was that he is slower on his left side than his right. If you use that to your advantage you could beat him." Maya says then her reflection disappeared in her blade.

"Gesh, your a lot of help." Blaze's voice just leaked with sarcasm. Blaze didn't have enough time to make another comment when the kishin attacked again. This time Blaze used the information that Maya gave him, and was aiming for the kishin's left side. Blaze moved behind the kishin and took one final swipe at the kishin. This time the blade made contact and sliced the kishin into two pieces.

The kishin's body swirled and all that remained of the kishin was a bright red orb. "Tst, that was somewhat of a challenge I guess." Blaze said as he threw his scythe towards the soul. The scythe glowed blue again and Maya appeared and landed just in front of the soul. Maya reached for the soul and grabbed it.

She then turned to look at Blaze and grin.

"Thanks for the meal Blaze." Maya says then she swallows the soul. Blaze shrugged his shoulders at Maya.

"No problem, I still can't believe we have to start all over again in collecting souls." Blaze said with a pout.

_**Hahaha**_

"Well we did mess up on collecting that last soul. Who would've thought that the witch turned out to be a cat. Dad got a kick out of it when I told him about it. He said the same thing happened to him and mom when they were one star pair," Maya says as she walks up to Blaze. "We should report in Blaze."

"Yeah, you call this time." Blaze says while rubbing his head. They walk up to the nearest window and Maya blew on the window creating a light fog on the window.

"42-42-564 when ever you want to knock on Death's door." Maya chanted while writing out the numbers.

Then the window changed to screen and a black figure appeared in the window. The black figure had on a white mask. Well that and what would you expect from a grim reaper. The only thing that through off the 'god of death' look was the friendly looking mask wore. In the background the death room could be seen.

Blaze moved next to Maya so that both of them could be seen. "Scythe mister Blaze, and weapon scythe Maya reporting in." Blaze says for the both of them.

"Aww, Blaze, Maya how did the mission go?" Lord Death asked, while showing off his large hands.

"We got the kishin soul Lord Death." Blaze stated

"Aww good job. It's getting late so you should head home now. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Lord Death says as the window to the death room closed.

Both Maya and Blaze looked. "I guess we should be getting home, huh?" Maya asks as she started to cough.

"Yeah, and Maya are you ok? I don't think you should talk anymore. You don't want to lose your voice now, do you?" Blaze asks as Maya's coughing quieted down.

Maya nods her head at Blaze and they both make their way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko:<strong> Well I know that it is short but I promise to make the next chapter a lot longer. I always have a problem writing in 3rd person PoV. The next chapter will be in Maya's PoV so it should come to me better. Well R&R

Bye!


End file.
